


Daniel/Grace Fanvid: Pray Your Gods

by cricket_aria



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Near Dead But Not Dead, Song: Pray Your Gods (Toad the Wet Sprocket)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: I packed in as much "HURT THEM! MAKE THEM SUFFER!" as I was able, though sadly the movie does not allow for kissing it better. :-)
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Daniel/Grace Fanvid: Pray Your Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> I packed in as much "HURT THEM! MAKE THEM SUFFER!" as I was able, though sadly the movie does not allow for kissing it better. :-)


End file.
